


Distractions

by NonstopCreatorOfNonsense



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Gender-neutral Reader, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans/Reader - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Nipple Play, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, horror sans/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense/pseuds/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense
Summary: Sans has anxiety and has a habit of panicking over different things. From your time dating him, you've discovered a way to distract him from all those anxious thoughts
Relationships: Horror Sans/Reader, horrortale sans/reader
Kudos: 3





	Distractions

This wasn’t so bad. Not _nearly_ as bad as it could’ve been, at least. You kept telling yourself this, slowly shifting your gaze to the sleeping skeleton who was sprawled out beside you.

In your bed, of all places.

You’d been seeing him for quite a while, doing your best to help him grow more accustomed to life on the surface and being as patient as possible, staying beside him even when he had told you to leave. He didn’t trust himself sometimes, and you could tell he was worried that he might hurt you. You gave him reassurance each and every time those concerns surfaced, a small smile and numerous kisses usually accompanying your words and actions of choice as you looked for ways to distract him and get his fragmented mind to focus on something else.

Sans, though very damaged from his time underground and a bit rough around the edges, had not only provided you with a best friend and sense of security. He’d also already shown you more patience and understanding than anyone you’d _ever_ met before, which you appreciated immensely.

It was just one of the many reasons why you loved him.

As he began to stir, your lips curled into a small smile and you spoke, being sure to keep your voice low in an effort not to spook him, “Well _hello there_ , handsome. Did you have a good nap?” The skeleton stretched his arms and legs, muffling a yawn with the sleeve of his jacket before he hummed softly, his singular scarlet iris flickering upward to focus it’s attention on you, “Mmhm… sure did. Thanks for lettin’ me crash here with ya, Shortcake.”

Your cheeks gained a light blush at the nickname and your smile grew somewhat sheepish, “No problem. You looked like you weren’t gonna make it to the door, let alone back to your house, and I just didn’t want you to doze off anywhere weird again.” Sans chuckled, his gruff voice still holding that edge you loved that only seemed to happen when he was tired, “Point taken.”

He seemed completely content for a moment before his sockets widened in panic and he began digging through his pockets, “Shit, shit… Have you seen my phone, Sugar Cookie? I gotta call Pap, gotta check in with him-” You gently shushed him, reaching out to delicately cup his face, running your thumb over his cheekbone, “Shh, hey, it’s ok, Sans. Your phone’s on the bedside table. I sent Pap a text after you dozed off, so he knows you’re here. He knows where he can find you, if he really needed to for whatever reason.”

His movements gradually came to a halt as he met your gaze, and he frowned, “And he knows how to get here? He has your number too, right?” You nodded, humming in confirmation, “Of course. He’s come over here so many times with you that he probably memorized the route, and he made me put my number into his phone a while ago.” The skeleton remained tense, his sockets holding a nearly tangible amount of uncertainty as he searched your gaze, staying silent as he slowly nodded, processing your words. Entirely aware of his concern, you tilted your head, offering him a half smile and playfully arching a brow, “…Do you need a distraction again, _Sansy?”_ His cheekbones dusted a faint shade of blue and he briefly glanced away from you, his voice a mumble, “…Yes please.”

Smile widening slightly upon seeing his blush, you laughed softly, leaning over him and gently pressing your lips to his teeth. He was quick to respond to the kiss, eagerly returning it and lifting a hand to delicately touch your face. Although you were the one that’d deepened the kiss, he slid his hand from your face to the back of your head, his grip on you firm but gentle as he held you in place, his teeth nipping at your bottom lip just hard enough to elicit a soft whimper from you. In response, the sapphire tongue he’d already manifested began to trace over the spot he’d bitten, almost in a soothing manner, and you parted your lips, allowing his tongue access to yours.

As he felt your tongue eagerly greet his, he began to shift beneath you, releasing the back of your head to firmly grip your hips and tug you on top of him. As you got yourself situated and straddled his hips, he let out a hum of satisfaction and deepened the kiss further. You found yourself growing captivated by his kiss and you slid your hand from his cheekbone to his chest, clutching his jacket as one of his hands left your hips and made its way to your thigh. His other hand caressed your side, slowly travelling up and down, and you could feel him smile against your lips as he shifted a small bit, earning a tiny whine from you.

Sans ducked his bony hand beneath the fabric of your shirt, taking a moment to bask in the softness of your skin before it journeyed further up, settling on your chest. As he began thumbing at your nipple, you let out a faint, surprised gasp, which in turn, earned some soft chuckling from him. You pulled away from the kiss and sat up, your knees still planted in the mattress on either side of him. As his thumb continued to tease your already very sensitive nipple, you bit your lip and began to squirm, your cheeks stained a bright shade of red. His grin had shifted into a mischievous smirk as he watched you, his sockets narrowing the smallest bit.

_You were going to be so much **fun** to mess with… he could already tell._


End file.
